Adventure of the Time Turner
by Momo Mirasaki
Summary: Full summary inside*ON HIATUS*Being rewritten!
1. Prologue

Adventure of the Time Turner

Disclaimer:I own nothing Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling  
Summary:  
In an alternate Harry Potter ending The Dark Lord Voldemort has taken over the world and the only hope for preventing his rise in the future  
is a young girl who is sent back in time to help change the events of Harry's Fifth year which was the turning point in the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in her future. Will Harry and friends be able to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?  
~Prologue~  
I closed my eyes tightly I could feel my heart beating faster and faster and voices echo from above me...  
"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Bellatrix cried angrily  
"She's not here!she's long gone by now!" Lupin replied  
I felt my heart miss a beat he was wrong so mistakenly wrong...I had not left yet...I was too much of a coward to do the one little favor asked of the people who saved mine and my brother's life.  
"LIAR WHERE IS BELLA!?"  
"I already told you Bellatrix she is GONE!"  
I felt a tear crawl from my eye as I began turning the time turner...Suddenly I could hear the voices of people as if they were right next to me.

"Bella...my sister Bella...Stay strong prove them wrong...Show them you are strong that you don't need their dark ways...no...don't cry bell,go, go and be free...do what I never could..." Tom said I grabbed his hand in mine.

"I will..." I said to myself tears pouring out as I continued turning the knob.

"Oh Bella how the years go by...it only seem like yesterday when you and your brother showed up on my doorstep with Harry and Lupin..." Molly said stroking my head as I leaned against her knee.  
"But your time is coming and I will tell you now I will not cry but send you out into the world with only the command,'with your shield or on it'. I am sure you will understand when the time comes."

I took a deep breath to hold back my sobs how could she just send me like that? I mean what did it even mean...

" Do your best try not to think about the people who depend on you but do not let those who've died have died in vain remember you may not be the hero but you will guide him." Lupin said shaking my hand a final time.

And as I stopped turning the knob I knew that instant I would never see anyone again and that my exsistance in the future would forever be erased.


	2. Chapter I: Meet Bella Lestrange

Chapter I: Meet Bella

It was a chilly August morning in London the year was 1995 and I had gone back in time exactly 2 years earlier I had just turned 11 this past June.  
I now lived with an orphanage by the name of Bridgeton and that very morning we had all gone out for a walk in a nearby park.  
"Oi Bella did you know that you 'ave a leaf in your 'air?" Mickayla said. Mickayla was a pretty young girl of 5 she thought of me as an older sister ever since the day she got there. She had a strange accent which I could not recongnize but it sounded cute coming from her. She had shoulder length plantnuim blond hair and green-blue eyes.  
"Oh really would you mind taking it out?" I said kneeling down as she lifted one of her little paws to pull out a orange colored leaf from my dark locks.  
"Hee hee it is so pwetty!" she said happily tossing the leaf in the air.

I smiled " Yes," I agreed " I absolutely love Fall leafs they're just so pretty with alll the pretty colours they turn into."  
Mickayla was about to fall but I grabbed her before she hit the floor but I rolled down with her having leaned too forward. I helped Mickayla up and began dusting myself off when I felt a pain in my ankle .  
"ouch!"I cried out falling down when a man in a grey suit passed by he had a long white beard and crooked nose. I had a feeling I had seen this man before.  
"Are you alright young lady?" he asked leaning over me. I opened my mouth to reply when somebody came running up.  
"OI YOU OLD MAN GET AWAY FROM 'ER!" Brendan yelled waving his fist in the air the old man tipped his hat.  
"Good day." The man said before walking away in the direction where the orphanage was.

"Bella are you okay?" Brendan asked walking up to me and Mickayla who had hid behind me the entire time.  
"No my ankle...nice job Bran, he was just trying to help me!" I exclaimed as Brandon helped me stand putting my arm around his shoulder.  
"OH...well you can't trust too many folk now and days plus Mary Ann sent me to look for you guys we're already going back to Bridgeton!" He said as Mickaya grabbed my free hand she was paler than usual her grip was very tight.  
"Are you okay Micky?" I asked casting a worried glance at her.  
"no...I 'ave seen that man in my dweams...Except he 'ad a wobe on." She said her grip tightening more.  
"Plus he's told meh things....'cary things..."  
Brandon and I shared a confused look and then I remember where I'd seen that man.

~FlashBack~  
"Bella don't dwadle now I want to show you something." Tom said taking his sister by her hand to his did one last hallway sweep before he closed the door to his room making sure to lock it before going under his bed and pulled out his wand pointing it at a floorboard only he knew about a small key hole could be seen in the top left corner of the board.  
"Alohamora." He said softly as the board popped opened. It wasn't a regular floorboard it was actually more or less a cabinet in the floor and it was where Tom hid most of his prized possesions. He came out seconds later cover in dust with a square object that was covered in an old looking cloth.  
"What is that Tommy?" Bella whispered moving closer to her brother who was unwrapping the object which turned out to be a very old book. He blew the remaining dust off it before turning it to a page he had marked with a feather.  
"This Bella is the autobiography about the greastest wizard ever known to man: Albus Dumbeldore."  
~End of Flashback~

One thought and one thought only entered Bella's mind at that very second: There could only, and she meant only one reason that Dumbeldore could be going toward her orphanage and that was to take someone to Hogwarts.

Minutes later when they arrived at the orphanage she had been correct as soon as she had stepped in the door Miss Littleton had informed her that someone was here to see her. So she followed Littleton to the her office leaving Mickayla with Brandon.  
"He said something about a school just so you know deary." Miss littleton said trying to not get Bella excited that she might be adopted or such.  
"A school huh...that sounds fun." Bella replied trying not to give away how excited and scared she was. As soon as they arrived at Miss Littleton's office Bella took a seat next to the man she had seen earlier.  
"I'll let you talk to her see what she says." Miss Littleton whispered to Dumbeldore who nodded his head.  
"That would be fine thank you."  
She smiled and walked out.

"Hello Bella I believe I saw you early at the park correct?"Dumbeldore asked causualy  
"Yes sir." She said trying to keep her voice calm.  
"So you are Bella Lestrange correct?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You came from the future didn't you?"  
She looked up at him in could he have known?"Excuse me sir?"  
"Ah sorry I was just thinking out loud nothing to worry about. So,Bella,what do you think a witch is?" He asked  
She looked at him suspisiously he was as smart as Tom had told her." It's what I am sir." She replied calmly,  
"Why do you think that?"He asked  
"Because I was told so when my mom gave me this." Bella said pulling out her wand which she twirled Dumbeldore's eyes widen. His predictions were correct there was noway this girl could've gotten a wand this early on if she had been in an orphanage her entire life it meant she did have parents...but they couldn't be dead not to mention her name barley appeared on the Hogwarts entrance list a witch or wizard child's name would instantly appear on the list shortly after birth but hers...  
"How far in the future are you from?" Dumbeldore asked

"You really are as smart as Tom said..." Bella sighed "And it's none of your business quite frankly which time period I'm from I have one purpose, and one purpose only for being sent back in time and I'm asking you now do not interfere because if I don't do this Father will arise surely in the future while you crawl around in your grave."  
Dumbeldore remained quiet."Father...Do you mean..."  
"Yes I mean him..."  
"Very well I will do as you ask...for now I will not interfere. So here is your letter. Make sure you guide him well Bella because regaurdless I know I will be in my grave whether or not Voldemort rises. Good day."  
and with that Dumbeldore arose and walked out of the office leaving Bella alone.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II:Bella meets the Weasleys

Bella looked over her list as she made her way back to the kitchen seeing as it was her's and Mickayla's turn to help cook dinner. She sighed to herself thinking...What had she just done...Oh that's right she just lost her most valueable least she didn't need to ask for money to get her school things from him otherwise she'd be doomed.  
Harry and the others had most certainly thought things ahead for they sent her back with her black book bag in which she had all the first year books she would need,her wand, a couple of momentos and also sent her with two owls whom they carried letters for was made a quick stop in the bathroom to heal her throbbing ankle.  
"I'm so glad Molly was virtually a nurse..." Bella thought as she turned into the Kitchen seconds later to find Mark and Mickayla washing their hands.  
"There you are Bell!" Mickayla said.

"So what should we make today kiddos?" Mark asked putting an apron on. Mark had been the Bridgeton chef for the last five years he was also Brandon's older brother both boys came to help out at the Orpahange seeing as they had both been there until their foster parents Lisa and John had adopted them.  
"Hmm...how 'bout pizza?" Bella suggested shoving the letter into her pants pocket before grabbing her's and Mickayla's aprons and helping the young girl put hers on.  
"I want pizzah!" Mickayla said happily making the Bella and Mark smile.  
"Okay,okay then we better get started." Mark said and before all three of them knew it they were waiting in front of the oven tired and covered in flour.

"Hey guys the food amost done?" Brandon asked walking into the kitchen.  
"Almost why?" Mark asked  
"Well it's just that...someone's here to see you Bells"  
"What?" Bella said a look of confusion written on her face 2 visits in one day was very rare for anybody at Bridgeton.  
"Yeah a Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they say they want to uh..."He paused just to whisper the last part in her ear, "adopt you." Bella stared at him in shock, she was actually going to meet young Molly and Arthur.  
"Well come on!"he said walking out Bella following him dazed. Sooon they arrived to the main hallway where she almost imediatley spotted Miss Littleton and standing next to her was a partially bald but jolly looking man along with a short motherly looking lady they both had red hair.  
"Ah thank you Brandon. Bella please come and say hello to your new parents they've already filled out the froms and they want to take you tonight so why don't you go show them your room and get packed up." Miss Littleton said and Bella nodded her head.

"Um..of course come with me please." Bella said leading the Weasley's to her room.  
"Sorry to spring this on you Bella wanted to write you first as _your_ Remus advised but you see we just recently got his letter. Of course I'm sure you will enjoy staying with us and uh _our _children."  
Molly said as she helped the girl pack her stuff.  
"Um of course Remus advised me to keep an eye out for you but I didn' know he sent you a letter." Bella said when someone knocked on her door causing her to jump.  
"Um..come in."Bella said turning back to her suitcase when multiple people ran in crying.  
"Bells is can't be true can it?" Michael cried  
"Oh don't go!"Mickayla cried.

Bella sighed turning toward everyone who had entered her room at the very back she could see Mark and glared at them of course they told the were they thinking telling everyone it's not like she wanted to leave...but what choice did she have after all she had something to do and that was her life meaning now.  
"Oh calm down will you?!" She cried despreatley turning back around to finish packing her stuff.  
"I'm sorry guys but...I have to go. But it's not like I'll never see you again! I'll visit and write!" Bella said as she made her way out to the hallway of course this would be the last time she saw them but they didn't need to know and Arthur followed her after sharing a knowing look.  
"Good bye everyone!" Bella cried making her way out the door before another word could be said.

As soon as they were far away from the orphanage Arthur and Molly decided it was safe to use magic and they sent Bella's things to the Burrow.  
"Um..Remus didn't tell us but do you know how to apparate?" Arthur asked  
"No I don't." Bella replied  
"Then...I think we shall try side along apparation. Grab my right arm tightly." Arthur said as Bella slowly approached him and gripped his arm and next thing she knew all three of them were at the Burrow.


End file.
